


Let's Help Them

by syriala



Series: Marvel Prompt Collection [62]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Marriage, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on Tumblr: I know I just sent an Ironfalcon prompt, but I was just thinking and, for some reason Tony and Sam are secretly married, maybe it was a Vegas incident, maybe they just kept it away from the public, either way, when Steve and Natasha go to him in TWS, Tony is there in Sam's house cooking or something and looking very unimpressed that they didn't try to ask his help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Help Them

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Поможем им](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221394) by [Vokady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vokady/pseuds/Vokady)



Tony was standing at the stove, preparing some pancakes, when Sam came back from his run. 

Sam passed by him on his way to the fridge to press a quick kiss to Tony’s temple and then he took the orange juice out of the fridge.

Tony was about to ask how the running was when a knock on the door interrupted their little quiet morning.

Sam shot a look over to Tony, people had found out about them occasionally and then pestered Sam, but Tony shrugged. He didn’t know what was happening either.

Tony stayed at the stove, unwilling to burn their breakfast, but he was listening intently. 

Sam slid the door open and after a short pause Tony heard him say “Hey, man.”

To say Tony was surprised to hear Steve answer was an understatement.

“I’m sorry about this,” he said. “We need a place to lay low.”

Tony turned off the plate and moved the pan before he turned around and leaned against the counter. This would be interesting.

“Everyone we know is trying to kill us,” Natasha said and wow, did that hurt. It wasn’t like Tony was out there to kill them but apparently that didn’t matter.

There was another beat of pause, and Tony knew Sam well enough to know that he was quickly deciding if Steve’s and Natasha’s safety was more important than their secret, and of course it was. That was just the person Sam was.

“Not everyone,” he said and stepped aside, to let Steve and Natasha in.

They only made a few steps into the living-room before Steve spotted Tony and froze.

“What are you doing here?” he pressed out, already ready to defense himself.

“Making breakfast,” Tony answered and nodded towards the half done pancake.

“Did you play me?” Steve furiously asked Sam who came to stand next to Tony.

“No, I didn’t. You never actually asked about my personal life and he doesn’t talk about work when he’s here. And you seem to be a lot of work,” Sam added with a little smile.

“Personal life?” Natasha chimed in and now Tony started to smile.

“You didn’t know!”

“Tony,” Sam said, but he sounded amused.

“No. She didn’t know. She was sent in to spy on me and she didn’t know about us. This is so good.”

“Us?” Steve asked and the poor guy looked like he would die from whiplash if something unexpected came his way.

“We’re married,” Tony said without preamble and Steve actually stumbled.

“You’re married,” he repeated and then sat heavily down on a chair.

“That we are,” Tony told him and turned to get a glass of water for both of them. They looked like they could need it.

“We’re not making a big deal out of this,” Sam explained and Natasha raised an eyebrow.

“Clearly,” she drily said. “How did this happen?”

“Rhodey is a good friend. We went to the army together,” Sam told them. “He introduced us.” He looked at Tony like he always did, with a small smile and his warm eyes full of love and Tony gently nudged him.

“It kinda was love at first sight. We married after three months, much to the horror of everyone, but we managed to make it work.”

“That we did,” Sam breathed and leaned in to brush a light kiss against Tony’s lips.

“I’m confused,” Steve admitted and Tony turned towards him.

“And I’m hurt, Cap. ‘Everyone we know is trying to kill us’? What am I? Chopped liver?”

“We didn’t know who to trust,” Natasha admitted and Tony nearly burst with disappointment.

“So you go to some stranger’s house because you trust him more than me,” he accused and then turned to Sam. “No offense, honey.”

“None taken. But I’m guessing this is a bit more difficult than that.”

“You know what’s happening?” Steve asked and Tony nodded. 

“Jarvis is still in the Shield servers. I don’t know all of it but I know something about Fury’s death is not right and Sitwell and Pierce are clearly up to no good.”

“Pierce,” Natasha breathed and Tony preened with the knowledge that he knew something before her.

“Why don’t you guys wash up first?” Sam suddenly asked and ushered Natasha and Steve towards the guestroom.

When he came back Tony was back making the pancakes.

“You’re gonna help them,” Sam observed and Tony chuckled.

“You think I don’t know that you put together a file about the program?” he asked instead of an answer and Sam shrugged.

“I think they can use all the help they’ll get.”

“I know, sugar. But...,” he sighed heavily. “I never wanted you in this, you know that. You never wanted back into this.”

“I always wanted to help you,” Sam countered. “But you never asked and I’m not doing this to you. But Steve...”

“He won’t ask either,” Tony chimed in and turned to hug Sam. “He won’t ask you and you’re still gonna help him.”

“You showed me what happened. It’s not right,” Sam replied and pulled Tony close. “It’s not right and you know it.”

“I know,” Tony breathed into Sam’s neck, enjoying the warmth and familiar smell.

“I don’t have a working suit yet,” Tony admitted and Sam kissed his head.

“You don’t have to come into this as well.”

“As if I’m going to let you go on your own. We did not survive fifteen years of marriage for you to die now.”

“I’m not going to die,” Sam said with conviction and Tony sighed. He had never been on this end of the talk and he realized that it sucked big time.

“I can’t come in on this publicly,” Tony admitted. “The only thing I can do is watch over you.”

“Like you always do,” Sam told him. “It will be enough, Tony. After all, I have something to come home to, don’t I?”

Tony pulled back and smiled at Sam. “I should hope so.”

“I love you,” Sam said and pulled Tony in for a kiss. 

“Love you too,” Tony whispered against his lips and then nudged Sam. “Go tell your crazy friends to come down to breakfast.”

“They were your friends first,” Sam said over his shoulder while he walked away and Tony fondly shook his head. This would probably be the last domestic morning for quite some time for them and Tony found he minded that more than he would have thought. 

But he also knew that they would make due and soon enough they would be back at being boringly cute, as Rhodey once said. That knowledge would have to be enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> This story also has a [post on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/144012949786/i-know-i-just-sent-an-ironfalcon-prompt-but-i-was)
> 
> You can always find me on my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Steve Rogers' Terrible, No-Good Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245744) by [Gothams_Only_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf)




End file.
